


Leaving

by Anonymous



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Why is it so hard to make the person you love stay?
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	Leaving

Her sleep was disturbed by unsettling dreams: ones that she almost never remembered when she woke up. She mumbled incoherently, trying to snuggle deeper into the warmth of the covers. It was _too_ warm, though. Something - or, rather, some _one_ \- seemed to be missing. She cast her hand out, but it just landed on the bed. With a quiet whine, she forced herself to sit up, her hair mussy and in her face. She pushed it out of her eyes to see her sister in the middle of putting her dress back on.

"Elsa?" Her voice was sleep-affected, but Elsa heard her loud and clear. She turned around, her expression guarded in the moonlight streaming in through the window. There was something strange about that look, but she was still too tired to fully comprehend it. "What're you doing?" She started to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but she had to lift up her arms to stretch and yawn. It felt way too early to be up, even for early birds like them.

"I'm getting ready to go." Elsa smiled softly, smoothing down her dress. It had been dropped rather carelessly onto the floor the previous night, so it needed a few good smoothing downs to get back to its former crisp self. "Do you remember the voice that I heard calling me from the Enchanted Forest?" She headed over to the closet, where she pulled out her cloak and fastened it around her neck.

"Yeah..." She frowned slightly, holding the covers up over her naked body. The memories of last night's lovemaking were swirling in her head, making her wonder if it had really happened or if she'd only dreamed it. That wouldn't be the first time she'd wondered such things.

"I can hear it again." She walked over to the bed, though it was more like she was gliding over. Her movements were always so graceful: much more so than her own clumsy footsteps. If she got out of bed now, in her half-asleep state, she'd more than likely fall flat on her face. "There are people out there who need my help." She was smiling, but it was more to herself. Hand outstretched, she allowed a light snow to fall across her palm. "I can already feel the winter breeze against my skin."

This had become a reality that Anna didn't like. She would have Elsa in her arms for a precious few days, and everything would feel like they used to. Then Elsa would head out on some other adventure, and she was forced to trod her path alone. Due to her sister's insatiable itch for adventure, the title of Queen had been passed down to her. It had been thrilling at first, but the terror of having to lead the entire kingdom had soon settled down on her shoulders. Everyone was counting on her, and it was often too much for her to bear. She wasn't raised to become a monarch, and she was constantly scared that one wrong move would plunge Arendelle into chaos, and it would be _her_ fault.

What was worse was that she had to do it alone. Whenever Elsa was back home, she could dispense her helpful advice, and it was very helpful. There was no doubt about that. Unfortunately, she wasn't home often enough to lead her through every situation. She felt uncomfortable sitting on the throne of Arendelle, a crown that she didn't deserve resting on her head. It was supposed to be on Elsa's head, but she was never there. She wasn't there for her...

"You can, huh?" She tried to hide the disdain from her voice, which was easier when she was so cotton-mouthed. Pushing the covers off her body, she stood up, almost falling right back onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around her naked body, shivering in the chill that had settled down on the room. Her robe was hanging off the little knob on the side of the headboard, so she grabbed it and tied it around her body. Being chilly in the bedroom was something she was used to, since her sister was the Ice Queen and all. That didn't mean she didn't get cold, though.

"It's almost like a dream, but..." She let the words hang in the air, like icicles about to fall off and impale the ground. There didn't need to be any more said, though. Anna understood, but she also _didn't_. They had done everything together for so many years. Now it was starting to feel like they were strangers. Elsa would come home and they'd hug and say how much they missed each other. She'd dispense some much-needed advice on ruling, they'd spend a couple days tangled up in each other under the covers, and then she'd been gone. Anna would be all alone, in a bed that was way too big for one person. What had happened to them doing everything together? They were supposed to be a _team_.

"Maybe they don't need help?" She spoke up hopefully, knowing that it would be futile in the end. It always was. Despite not knowing who these people were, or if they even _were_ in trouble, Elsa was always ready to jump on her horse and ride out to the farthest reaches of the known world. At this point, Anna was convinced that there _were_ no voices. This was just Elsa wanting to run free of the shackles that monarch life had chained her in, and she was using it as an excuse to not make her feel bad. She _knew_ , though.

"It wouldn't be right of me to do nothing." She placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, smiling down at her. Her smile looked so beautiful under the moonlight. For a moment, it took Anna's breath away. "I'll miss you, though." She stole a kiss from Anna's lips, one that she was still too breathless to reciprocate. "I always miss you when we're apart."

"I miss you too..." She wanted to say more. She wanted to tell Elsa that she _always_ missed her. She wanted to say that she didn't want Elsa to ever leave again. Was it really so bad to spend the rest of their lives together in the castle? They could even go on vacation together if that would satisfy some of the adventurous itch that Elsa constantly needed to scratch.

She didn't say any of that, though. The words never left her throat. She got lost in another kiss, her eyes fluttering shut as a warmth spread through her face. Though Elsa was always cold, her lips were surprisingly warm. She'd become very familiar with that fact over time. A hand went to the sash on her robe, untying it and letting it fall open. The moonlight now glowed upon her skin, and Elsa broke away from their kiss to get a good look at her.

"I'll bring you a souvenir when I come back," Elsa whispered, brushing a hand across Anna's chest. She whimpered softly, feeling more awake as her body warmed up beneath her sister's cool touch. Again, she said nothing, though there was much more she wanted to say. A souvenir wasn't what she wanted. All she wanted was Elsa in her arms for the rest of their lives: not for such fleeting moments such as these. Why couldn't she just be brave enough to tell the truth?

She clutched onto Elsa's shoulders, kissing her and moaning against her lips as Elsa's hands wandered her body. The way she touched her sent chills down her spine, but she loved it. For a moment, it let her forget that this would be the last time they'd do this for awhile. She was glad for that, as she didn't want to think about lying in bed alone, touching herself as a poor substitute for Elsa's hand. The way she touched herself felt inferior to what her sister could do, and it was frustrating.

They broke apart from their kiss, and Anna pressed her lips against Elsa's neck. She kept her eyes open, fearing that she might fall asleep and miss their last moments together. Though, thinking about it, it might be tough to fall back asleep with Elsa's hand between her legs. Her touch was incredible: _indescribable_. It made her entire body shake, lust dripping from the moans she murmured into her sister's pale skin.

Leaving marks on Elsa's skin was the closest she could get to following her out into the unknown. Sometimes she considered throwing off the crown, abdicating the throne, and gallivanting across the land. At least they'd be together, if not always somewhere comfortable. She already knew the answer without having to suggest it, though. It would be too dangerous, and Arendelle couldn't function without a queen. In the end, only the little red marks she left on Elsa's skin would travel with her. They would fade, though, and she could only hope that she didn't fade along with them.

Elsa's fingers were inside her, making her cry out into her neck. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's back and clung onto her for dear life, stars blinking in and out of her vision as she came. Her body then slumped against Elsa, her breathing ragged. It all blanked her mind, leaving her with nothing but the feeling of Elsa's body against hers. It all felt so right, like there wasn't anything to be worried about anyway. 

Then she snapped back to reality, and she knew there _was_ something to be worried about: her sister leaving. Again. She stood up straight, pleading in her voice. "Can't you stay a little longer?" It was always useless to ask, but she just had to try. Maybe one day it would work, and she could just keep stealing minute after minute until Elsa didn't leave anymore.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I have to go." She didn't even try to explain it, because there _was_ no explanation. She just wanted to go, and Anna had to accept it, even though she couldn't. Elsa kissed her once more, the depths of their love swimming deep between their lips. But she still pulled away with a soft smile, and she still glided out of the room with her wondrous grace and beautiful nature. She waved to Anna once more, and then she was gone.

For nearly a minute, Anna stood there without moving, barely breathing, waiting to see if Elsa would return. When she didn't, she sunk down to the floor and began to cry. Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she hid her face in her hands. She had left again, and nothing she could say would make her stay permanently. This was always going to be a fly-by-night relationship, and she would never be strong enough to put her foot down.

She'd never be able to do that, though. It wouldn't be fair to chain Elsa down in the castle when she clearly didn't want to be there. No matter how badly she wanted her sister to stay there with her, it just wasn't ever going to happen. There was too much of an adventurous soul deep inside her, and nothing she could do would change that. 

She stood up and pulled back on her robe, feeling cold and alone. She walked over to the window, pressing a hand against it and staring out into the courtyard. Down below, she could see Elsa mounting her water stallion, grabbing the reins and racing across the waters that surrounded their kingdom. She was soon out of sight, and she was left staring at the space where her sister had been.

Again she crumpled to the ground, holding her head in her hands and crying. What if one day Elsa just left and never returned? What was she supposed to do then? She sighed and started wiping away her tears, struggling to find the energy to even stand up again. Maybe she could just sit there against the wall feeling sorry for herself, and just wait for Elsa to return again.

"Elsa... Please come back... I need you..."


End file.
